The present invention relates to a lens for a vehicular lamp and, more particularly, to a lens capable of generating point light sources.
Conventional vehicular lamps generally include a lighting element in a lamp housing, and a lens is mounted to a front of the lamp housing. The light rays emitted by the lighting element transmit the lens to provide a lighting effect.
Vehicular lamps of new models generally use light emitting diodes (LED) as the lighting elements. A plurality of LEDs is mounted in a vehicle lamp to increase the lighting effect. The light rays of each LED are simultaneously emitted out of the lens of the vehicular lamp to provide a visual effect of point light sources corresponding to the locations of the LEDs.
However, each point light source requires a corresponding LED, leading to an increase in the costs and the consumed energy if the vehicular lamp has many point light sources.